The Dark Night
by v823queen
Summary: A story of a girl with a dark past, can a boy with secrets of his own help her to overcome her sadness.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Night –Chapter 1

**Nobody knows how alone I feel. These past few weeks have been really tough on me with the whole moving from orphanage every year jumping from family to family. There's nothing constant in my life so than why should I even exist.** I continued rambling on in my journal for what seemed like hours on end. Tomorrow I was going to have a "fresh start" as my new foster parents tell me in my new school Westchester field High School. I knew that everything was still going to remain the same; I was going to be the girl with the fiery looking eyes that have been changing color ever since I could remember. In my last school they didn't even bother to call me by my name just "the new girl who lost her parents". It seems like just yesterday I hugged my mom for the last time inhaling her sweet lilac fragrance or my dad's powerful cologne and wool sweater. Oh god I miss them so much, not a day goes by that I don't think of them or write about them in my diary. Oh god Cassie pull yourself together you can't let anyone see you like this if they did what would they think? As I finished my last ramble I shut my desk light off and snuggled into bed. After a while I let myself drift off into sleep, hoping that my dreams would be better than this Hell on Earth I was living in.

"Cassie come downstairs it's your first day of school and you wouldn't want to be late!" screamed my foster mother (for the time being) Alisha. "Uhhhh. Wh-hat time is it?" I muttered to myself. Just then I looked over to my shoulder and saw the alarm clock read 7:00 A.M. As I stripped the covers off of myself and dragged myself off the comfort of my cozy bed I was dreading what the school was going to be like. Like any other school I guess I thought to myself, as I sauntered into my new private bathroom. I finished up in the shower and I was brushing my teeth when my own reflection in the mirror startled me. I was never one of those girls that had a high confidence in myself I mean, I wasn't bad looking but let's just say I never stood out in a crowd. My hair was golden brown with curling ringlets rolling down my back and when the sun hit it at the perfect angle it showed auburn streaks. My face was pretty average straight nose, full lips, changing eye color which today happened to be amethyst, long eyelashes, and ivory skin. I guess you could say that I'm average height at 5'5 and was never overweight. All of my mom's friends used to tell me that I was the spitting image of my mother, which used to be a compliment because my mother was so beautiful, but now is an everyday reminder of what could've been. Well this is the best it's going to get I thought to myself as I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hello Cassie and how are we this morning?" "Oh good thanks Mrs. Everson." I said. "Oh please don't call me Mrs. Everson, call me Alisha." "Alright." I said quickly wanting to end the conversation. She took one look at me and turned around gesturing for me to help myself to the cereal in the cabinets. I did so, pulled up a chair and scarfed down my food as fast as I could. When I was done I threw on my shoes, grabbed my book bag, and yelled goodbye as I walked out the door. Westerton Washington seemed so gloomy, which made me even more depressed as I ambled down the steps. Since the school was only a few blocks away I walked there through the drizzling rain, watching as the curious eyes of my classmates no doubt eyed me. When I finally got to the building, it looked just the same as my other school except this school was a lot smaller. I guess everyone around here knows everyone in this town because they were all looking at me as if I were a shiny new toy on Christmas morning.

But the people outside weren't what sparked my interest; it was the boy who was walking down the corridor that I was entering that caught my attention. He was unlike anything I had ever seen, beautiful lithe lazy tall body, with wheat hair that hung just above his eyes, and the cheekbones that looked like they could be an architecture's dream. That wasn't what caught me the most though, it was his eyes. His eyes were an icy green that if looked at properly had depths of unknown emotions. I had to know this boy's name, I just did and for some reason I felt a weird pull to this stranger. When I looked from the floor I saw that he was staring at me and I accidentally tripped due to the intensity that came with his stare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Dark Night

**v823queen- *singing* I own Night World Night World Night World I own Night World yes I do!!! La la la la la la**

**Quinn-*looking at her likes she's gone mad* Uh no you don't v823queen LJ Smith does**

**v823queen- I know you didn't have to rub it in *goes off crying hysterically***

**Quinn- well anyway enjoy the story *goes off to get something to eat***

_When I looked from the floor I saw that he was staring at me and I accidentally tripped due to the intensity that came with his stare._

Just as I was about to land face first on the floor, strong arms caught me and held me to a very well built abdomen. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, well I-I mea-n" _why was I stuttering I never get nervous around guys just this one that makes my limbs feel like jelly. _"Oh it's quite alright." came a musical voice that showed some hint of amusement.

When I looked up I was transfixed by his hypnotizing stare that seemed to penetrate through mine. This complete stranger who I knew nothing about was making me feel loved just by being in his arms. "I'm Cassie." I said without stuttering this time. "Oh it's nice to see you aga- I mean meet you. My name is Blade Blackthorn, your new right Cassie?" "Uh yeah I am, I just moved here from Florida, it's so gloomy here." I replied.

"Uh right, well it was really nice meeting you I need to go." He said distantly. Then off he went at a full sprint down the hallway. _I wonder why that Blade guy was acting soo weird, did I say something wrong, or does my breath smell?_ I blew into my hand, but my breath smelled minty fresh. I decided to just blow it off and headed my way down to the main office.

**Blades POV**

I can't believe she is here, I remember the last time I was reunited with my Alexandra (well Cassie now) and she looks the same as she did when I saw her last. Her beautiful silky hair that I had the urge to run my hands through, and the beautiful pale skin that I wanted to see a little more of-. _Blade calm down_, I said to myself _you can't get yourself worked up for this human girl that might be Alexandra. _The girl I had been looking for, for decades and finally gave up. Then, when I felt defeated I see her casually strolling down the hallway and I thought to myself that fate worked in funny ways. My Alexandra has been an old soul coming back every time after her death, and Cassie might not know it yet but I know her better than she knows herself. We can never be though because I am supposed to marry a girl from the Fern family named Kestrel so that the Ferns and the Blackthorns could finally have an allegiance between them. If my father ever found out it would be the end of Cassie and I would never be able to live with myself if that ever happened. I would have to keep distance, and focus on the Council and my family. Oh goddess this was going to be fun, restraining myself from the pull of the soulmate principle.

**REVIEW!!! Okay guys I won't be posting more up for a couple days cuz of homework and AP classes blah blah, anyway please review and leave some comments on where you would like to see the story go. Thanx a bunch xD!! I also have another story that's in the works you could check it out there is a link to it on my profile **it's** called Vampire Wish.!! TTYL**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

v823queen-I don't own Night World *wink* *wink*

Ash-Well v823queen you actually don't. *sees how v823queen is going to cry again* I'm sorry it's just that I don't want you to get in trouble.

v823queen-I know it's just that I want it soo bad.

Ash-*walks off hugging v823queen* I now you do, shh its alright. Well anyway she doesn't own Night World.

_From Last Chapter……_

_I would have to keep distance, and focus on the Council and my family. Oh goddess this was going to be fun, restraining myself from the pull of the soulmate principle._

Cassie's P.O.V

Well that was really weird. He looked like he was distant thinking about other things, like I used to after my parents had died. Ever since I was little I had always felt like someone was out there looking for me, that my prince would take me away from all of the pain and suffering. Well I guess it didn't happen, and those events have made me a stronger person. One thing I learned was that there is no such thing as a happily ever after, and no one is looking for me; no prince so I put it on myself to be my own savior.

As I walked down the hall I felt the weight of people's stares on my back; like I could care I wasn't going to be here long, they could stare as long as they wanted. When I stepped into the office there was a kind lady at the front desk. "Hello dear, you must be Cassie. Here is you schedule; I hope you enjoy your first day at Westchesterfield High."

"Thank you" I mumbled as I took the sheet from her hand and made my way out the door to the hallway.

I looked down at my schedule for a second, and in that split second I hit into someone.

"Ouch, watch where you're going verm-I mean new girl." She said. I looked up to meet a cold ic ice green glare met with a perfect but familiar face, like someone I knew.

"I'm sssooo-rry I stuttered." _What is wrong with me, I never stutter._

"You are going to be sorry, you know what you have to meet me after school, I'm on the welcoming committee. Since you are new, I am obligated to meet up with you and ask you how your day was. I'll meet you behind the old building right after school, don't be late." She growled the last part and stalked off.

_What is up with this girl? Does she treat all new kids like this? Whatever I need to get to class, _BBBRRRINGG, _Oh damn I'm going to be late!_

I made my way to first period dreading the same old routine that would soon become my life, getting up in the morning and going to this worthless school. When I walked in the teacher stared at me like I was an alien with two heads.

"Hello you must be Cassandra Sanders, this is Physics and I'm Mr. Donnels. Just give me your slip and you could take a seat in the back of the class next to Blade Blackthorn."

As his name was spoken the boy in the backs head poked up, staring straight at me with a look of disappointment. I tried hiding my face but it was too late he had already seen the hurt etched on my face. When I got to my seat I curled my arms up in a ball and laid my head down, I was having another one of those headaches that always came before the flashbacks of my mother and father.

I decided a couple months after my parents' deaths that it was just my body's way of dealing with the loss, I guess I was wrong. After I was done rambling to myself I decided to take a small peak up at my new lab partner, and I found that he was staring right at me with a look that made my insides shiver. Nobody had looked at me like that since my parents died and the emotion of that look, the unhidden meaning in his hooded eyes was indescribable.

"I guess we meet again Cassandra." He said.

"Yeah, but you can call me Cassie. I never really liked my name I wish it could be more exotic like the name Alexandra; I have always loved that name.

"You like the name Alexandra? Well I had someone very dear to me by the name of Alexandra."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to her?"

His eyes turned very sad as he said his next response. "She was murdered, I loved her with every fiber of my being and she was taken from me."

"I'm very sorry for your loss it sounded like you really loved her I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. Both my parents died when I was five and I have been moving from orphanage to orphanage ever since I can remember." Toward the end my eyes started to tear up and I turned my head away not wanting to show what an idiot I was for crying.

"Wow I can't imagine how that must've been for you." He said, his eyes saying more than his mouth ever could.

BRRIIINNNGG the bell for second period sounded and I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder, looking back to see Blade staring at me without wavering. _I wonder if he has a girlfriend, ohhh what are you thinking Cas you can't like him. You are not good enough for anybody to really like you, now stop fantasizing and go to class._ Why would a beautiful guy like him ever want someone like me anyway, he can have anybody he wants?

**Alright guys so I was able to update and I will be waiting until I get a total of 10 reviews to update more. Pleez just review I am not looking for a page long review just a couple of words on what you think so far. Anyways in the next chapter I will be explaining a lot so look out for updates!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Guys I know I haven't updated in a while but with school and my hectic lifestyle, I couldn't find the time. I'm starting to get more inspiration for this story so tell me what you think. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer:

v823queen- Rose why do I get the feeling that you would have jumped me if I hadn't written this chapter?

RoselliexJacob- Hey how did you find out about that- I mean where did you hear that from? *starts to look really nervous*

v823queen-*looks at her suspiciously* oookkkayyyy lets just start the story shall we?

RoselliexJacob- okay but before that v823queen doesn't own the Nightworld, LJ Smith does!! But I own v823queen!! *starts to run off* haha

v823queen-enjoy ;) *starts running after her* hey get back here, noo you don't!!

_Previously…._

_I wonder if he has a girlfriend, ohhh what are you thinking Cas you can't like him. You are not good enough for anybody to really like you, now stop fantasizing and go to class._ Why would a beautiful guy like him ever want someone like me anyway, he can have anybody he wants?

Cassie's P.O.V

The day was finally coming to an end, and I always found myself going back to Blade. I wasn't sure if I should go meet that girl after school, but my worse judgment won over and I decided that she couldn't be that bad. I finally found the old building, with the help of some other kids and made my way to the back.

When I arrived I saw her leaning against the wall with three other girls, talking in hushed tones but it was like she knew I was there because when I was about to speak up she turned around to face me.

"Hello Cassie, I'm Glacier Blackthorn and you knocked into me today so I thought maybe we should teach you a little lesson, to make sure it never happens again."

As they started to corner me, it finally clicked. Her name matched her eyes cold but very familiar. When she was lifting her arm, something clicked in her eyes too, and a sort of compassion was replaced in them.

"Alexandra." She said at a loss for words.

"Nnn-ooo, my name i-i-s Cassie." I said stuttering with nerves.

"I'm I need to go, lets go guys; I guess I'll see you around." She said in a hurry and left.

_Well that was weird I thought she was going to punch my face in for sure, what stopped her? I decided to shake it off, but the weird feeling I had been getting ever since I saw Him started to come back._

Glacier's POV

All of these thoughts were running through my mind. _ How could she be back? Does Blade know about this? Did she really die after all or was it all a lie, to cover her from the council and most importantly my father's wrath?_ There was just one answer to everything, go see Blade.

I decided to text him to meet me after school in the parking lot, we had a lot to talk about. I headed to the car in a complete blur not even noticing the faces around me. Finally, I opened the car and got in seeing my brother's face turn to concern.

"What is wrong, did something happen?" he asked.

"When were you going to tell me that Alexandra never died?" I asked crisply.

A face of understanding replaced the concern.

"I-

"Blade," I cut in, "I'm not going to tell the council or father, just tell me the truth, I deserve to know. You should have realized that, knowing that Alexandra and I were the best of friends."

"Alright I guess you deserve to know, Cassie-I mean Alexandra was killed, you got that right. What father and the council didn't realize was that she was and Old Soul, meaning that she came back every time that she was killed. Do you remember that time where I had gone to Italy to "study abroad" well really I had found out that she was alive and living in Italy. I have been tracking her in every lifetime since."

"Wow!" was all I had to say, I never expected this to happen.

"Yes exactly, I have to get her away from here. If father or one of the council finds out she is alive they will have her killed just like last time. You know father never agreed of me with a human, because they are all vermin to him."

"Alright so what are we going to do, Blade?"

"I don't know I was hoping you'd have a plan?" he said with a grin on his face.

**Okay guys sorry this chapter might have been boring but I needed to explain the story line to you people. Anyway hopefully I get five reviews please. I'm definitely going to update sooner, maybe sometime this week. Press the green button you know you want to. REVIEW!!!**


End file.
